


When will you return from war?

by coffeewithkaneki (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, OOC, Very OOC, haikyuu! - Freeform, i may add more characters depending how far i go, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is a girl but it doesn't count as gender bender right?, war situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/coffeewithkaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi has been drafted to fight in the world war, everybody is happy and proud of him everybody but Oikawa. This is a story of how both Iwaizumi and Oikawa deal with their struggles of being far apart from each other with only letters and pictures to keep them at bay. However Oikawa can't help but wonder whether Iwaizumi will return in the same state or if he will return at all?<br/>Ratings may go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	When will you return from war?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided on writing a war story I remember reading one a couple of years ago and it was really sweet but I can't remember what it was called. I will try and not make it heartbreaking although idk it depends how I feel and when I update it I still have to update volleyghoul *gulps* also Oikawa is a girl in this fic I thought it would be easier to write in case I do add in fluff. I am not good with gay smut which is why I orphaned one of my fics because I chickened out lol anyway enough of the rant. Enjoy and if you do like it and want me to carry on kudos and comments would be appreciated thank you :D

‘A toast to my son Iwaizumi, who is sacrificing his life to fight in the World War , I am very proud to see him serve as I had once done in my time so if you could please applaud him for his bravery.’

Iwaizumi’s father had finished giving his speech and wiped his tears away; his mother hugged him and kissed him three times on the cheek leaving a powdery scent.  Everybody got up from the table and went to congratulate him on his success.

‘Iwa-Chan, I’m going to miss you.’

Iwaizumi hugged his little brother.

‘I’m going to miss you too.’

He smiled at his little brother Kaneki who was only, he put him down and bent down to him so they were eye level. He was very mature for his age and he loved him to pieces he laughed, oh how he would miss him so much. Kaneki got out a letter out of his pocket and subtly handed it to him.

‘You can guess who this is from?’

Kaneki gave him a cheeky smile and went off. Iwaizumi opened the letter to see girly hand writing he smelt the letter. Tangerines he thought and immediately he knew who it was from, it was from her Iwaizumi’s heart sank he had completely forgot to tell her about him going to war. He opened up the letter.

_I heard you were being drafted off the war Iwai-Chan. It would be really nice if I could see you soon, so how about I meet you by the fountain at 9?_

He sighed and put the pocket in his blazer pocket he looked at his watched to see it was 8:50. Oh shoot he went off to find his parents.

‘Mother, Father I need some fresh air so I’m going to be out for a while.’

‘Okay darling but don’t be too long we need to cut your cake.’

He smiled and excused himself as soon as he got out of the door he ran and ran tripping over several times but he finally reached there and he was embraced by her silhouette. He could see her sitting by the fountain, the full moon was shining oh so brightly and he could see her reflection on the waters of the fountain. She was wearing his favourite black velvet dress with her hair down and the front tied up in a ribbon, she looked beautiful. It took his breath away and knowing this would probably be the last time they would see each other broke his heart.

‘Oikawa’ he whispered.

She turned around and he could see tears running down her eyes. He went to her and pulled her into a long embrace and kissed her head while she cried in his arms.

‘Please don’t cry Oikawa, please I’m just as sad as you are.’

‘But you’re going away from me! You didn’t even tell me, I had to find out by old women gossiping. Please don’t leave.’

Iwaizumi pulled her in closer and shushed her so she wouldn’t cry but the tears just didn’t seem to stop. He pulled her away, looked at her almond shape face and kissed her tears away.

‘Please let me explain.’

She wiped her face,took a deep breath and then sat down by the fountain, looking at Iwaizumi.

‘What is there to explain?’

‘I didn’t want to go I really didn’t, but you know what my father is like.’

Oikawa groaned.

‘Oh I know you have to go I just don’t want you to because I love you so much, it hurts to think what could happen.’

Iwaizumi was angry he didn’t want to think of the consequences.

‘Don’t you think I know about the consequences?! Don’t you think I’m scared?! Nobody has asked me how I felt they’ve just told me how to feel. I thought you would understand.’

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and kissed him lightly on the lips.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t think I was being too selfish. It must be so much harder on you because you’re the one who is being drafted not me I’m sorry.’

Iwaizumi brushed her hair back.

‘If there was anything I could do for you, I would do it in a heartbeat.’

Before Iwaizumi could answer the guards were shouting his name.

‘Make love to me Iwa-Chan’ she said.

Iwaizumi gasped the guards were getting nearer he had to go, but he had to answer her at the same time he bit his lip.

‘Okay meet me here at midnight, I’ll be waiting.’

She nodded and watched him walk away from her blurry sight. The sight of him walking away from her was just too much to digest and with that she started to cry again and this time her tears refused to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda feel like this is such a cliched fairy tail lol


End file.
